


colours that fade

by starmeos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmeos/pseuds/starmeos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa mourns over the loss of Iwaizumi</p>
            </blockquote>





	colours that fade

**Author's Note:**

> 8') maybe i'll write fluff one day and post it here  
> maybe  
> i'll probably fix the title too at some point

 

 

_ Iwa -chan. _

Everyone  already left, dust started collecting on empty chairs, the flowers that everyone  brought where taken away, probably left somewhere to wither and rot. Some men wait  outside the room to take away the coffin, laced with pale blue silk, to bury in the ground. 

Oikawa, however, keeps  his forehead pressed against the sleek surface of polished wood, holding the hand of his dead lover. 

_ I don't know how to live without you, Iwa-chan. _

Tears would no longer stream down his face, no longer stain his cheeks.  His voice no longer strikes smoothly at his vocal chords, but rather rips them apart and destroys every last possibility of  speaking . H is voice cracks with the lack of Iwaizumi's warmth surrounding him, enveloping him.

_ I love you, Hajime. Please come back. _

The tie around his neck felt tight, the white collar sticking against the skin of his neck. Oikawa became hypersensitive to touch, so much that the clothes on his back felt like they were squeezing him alive, tighter, harder, squeezing him of the life he shared  with Iwaizumi, of the happiness he had with him, the moments they shared, the memories he held close to his heart.  The very thought  drains  him of his vibrant  colours , his cheerful attitude, his undying optimism for a brighter future.

_ What do I do now? _

Iwaizumi deconstructed Oikawa, peeled away every layer, removed every mask, until Oikawa  Tooru  was raw. He saw everything he was, everything he is, everything he will become. Iwaizumi was the rock that holds him down, the wind that lifts him, the sea that carries him. Iwaizumi became something lucid that changed Oikawa's world, something that poked and prodded at him to stay on the right track, to better his sense of direction. 

Without it- without him, without the details that made his world  colourful , without his rock, his wind, his sea-

The masks will go back up, the layers will build again. Oikawa  Tooru  will become a puppet on strings.

A  _fake _ .

"Sir,  you need leave now." The words don’t register until a minute later. He detaches himself from the coffin, a red mark left imprinted on his forehead. The thought that the last time Oikawa will hold Iwaizumi's hand is this moment plagues his mind.

He lets go, fingers lingering as long as they could, and drags his body out of the room, not daring to look back. 

[That night Oikawa makes two cups coffee, and he weeps.]


End file.
